The Dragons Utopia
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: If you had the ability to control your dreams, what would you dream about?


Dreams, in most cases, if not all, we have no control of them. Meaning, we never know what our minds will conjure up, when we close our eyes. Even more so, we hardly ever remember them when we open our eyes back up. What if you could change that though? What if when you close your eyes, you could control of what you dream of. Like controlling the setting, the people in it, and what it would be about. Most of all, you would be able to remember every single detail you experienced in that dream. Well, one such person, or I should say. Once such panda, had found a way to do such a thing. For after mastering the art of Chi control, he had found many new things he was able to do, that he couldn't do before. One such being, as I mentioned above, the ability to control what one dreams. As he found, that by engulfing his paws in the pure chi, and resting them on his head. Allowing said chi to flow around, and enter his mind, allowed him to enter into a deep state of unconscious. Where he would be in his own mind, controlling the imagery, sounds, and more, simply on his command. However, he had only been doing this for a mere week. Each time, forming dreams of concepts he was wild about. Like eating thousands of bowls of dumplings. Or, even running up and down the palace steps without needing to stop and catch his breath. Yet, on this night. The night after he had learned all of this, and had gotten his childish desires out of the way. He knew it was time, to truly form a dream that he so wished he could live out in reality. He was going to form, what he saw as his…utopia. So, as he laid there on his bed, dressed in his shorts, starring up at his ceiling. He had taken a deep breath, ready to enter the world, he desired for.

"Ok Po, it's time." He whispered to himself in a relaxed manor. Raising his paws up from his sides where they were once resting, and brought them above his chest. Where he began to simply stare at them with a soft expression on his face. By which point, he began to slowly focus his inner chi into both paws. Which within mere minutes, both began to be engulfed in a soft yellow chi. Causing his room to light up, and for the objects in it, to start to cast shadows onto his walls. This didn't last long however, as he had brought his glowing paws close to his head. Eventually, placing them on his forehead.

"Breathe, focus, and let yourself, enter your mind." He stated to himself in a whisper. Doing as he told himself to do, by breathing in, and letting out, soft breaths of calmness. The more he continued to do this, the more his head began to be engulfed in the light. While at the same time, his heart began to beat, in a slow rhythm. He could now start to feel himself enter his subconscious, until finally. The light that had engulfed both his head, and his paws, had vanished without a trace. A clear sign, that our panda, had entered into a state of unconscious. Making his paws fall off of his head, and back down to the bed on either side of him. For he was now, like the other times before, standing, in a blank slate of pure darkness. His attire the same as it was in the real, with his arms laying right next to their sides as well.

 ** _Po's subconscious_**

 ** _"_** _Alright Po, let's create that world you desire so much." He said to himself in a calm, yet happy tone of voice. His lips, curling into nothing, but a smile of eagerness._

 _"_ _The setting, the panda village." As he had begun to raise right paw upwards from his right side. Stopping, when it had reached above his head. Once it was there, he had formed his paw into an open palm state. Allowing him, to focus his inner chi into said palm. Causing a small orb of pure yellow chi, to be formed, within a matter of moments. An orb of chi, that he had shot up into the darkness. Which when reached a distance of about twenty feet above him, had exploded into a bright yellow light. Making streams of yellow light dance across the darkness all around, and above him. Turning the once blank slate that stood in, into what he had wished for. Complete with a pure blue sky, a warm bright yellow sun, luscious soft green grass, and many huts that were now scattered across the beautiful landscape. For now, he was in the setting he desired to be in._

 _"_ _Perfect." He commented with happiness. His eager smile he wore, now turned into a happy one. He had then, allowed himself to take a seat on the ground. Now sitting crisscross with his paws in his lap, where he had once stood. Which was now in the middle of the village. However, he could not feel any of the setting he had just formed. Not the warmth of the sun, the tingling sensation of the grass, or the calm air. For the world hadn't been completed just yet. After all, he still needed to be surrounded, by the people he loved and cared for…most in his life._

 _"_ _Alight, time to come out everyone." He said in a gentle whisper. Slowly raising his right paw up from his lap and up to his chest. Where he bended his fingers in an upwards motion. Almost like he was holding an imagery ball. That wasn't going to be the case for much longer though. As like last time, he began to concentrate chi into the palm of his right paw. Once again, allowing a small ball of pure yellow chi to be formed. Only this time, he didn't send it flying off into the air. Rather, he kept it in its place, and had extended his right paw out to the front of him. Where in only just seconds, the ball of chi had dispersed into many streams of light. Some, going to the huts, and forming the pandas, both young and grown, he had come to know during his time there. Pandas Like Mei Mei, the adorable Lei Lei, his father Li Shan, and even his own mother. Whom he had only saw in pictures and in memories. That was enough though, and he had her with his father, embracing each other in a loving hug. The other lights then continued to form others, only now they were being formed on the grass. Others such as, his friends, his other father, His master, even Oogway, and so many more. All of whom were in stillness, and dressed in the attire he always saw them in, or had last seen them in. Until finally, it was time to bring about the last person he wanted in this world. The person he loved with all his heart, and whom he wanted to tell in the real that he loves her. That person being, Master Tigress. For the last stream of light had gone next to him on his left side, were it had wrapped around his left arm. Forming the tiger's arms, and once they were. The stream of light began to form her sitting next to him. The right side of her head forming as it laid on his left shoulder, and her body dressed in her yellow outfit. That wasn't all though, it had also formed her with a pregnant belly of six months. Completing the world for him, and as he looked around all the still figures. Each wearing happy smiles, he knew it was time to bring them to life._

 _"_ _Ok Po, let's live out this world of yours till you have to wake." He stated with eagerness and warmness. Which after doing so, had brought his right paw back to his chest. Where he had then lifted his left paw up from his lap. Bringing it mere inches away from his other paw. Forming both paws into open palm states, where he began to pour his chi into both of them. He continued this, until both were surging with chi. It was now time. So, he had clapped his paws together. Causing a shockwave of chi to echo across the land. Starting it all, as he saw everyone begin to move, talk, smile, and have fun with another. While he himself, could start to feel the warmth of the sun, the cool air that was running across the land, the soft green grass he was sitting upon that tingled, and most of all, he could start to feel the soft fur of the felines head, rub against his left shoulder. He could even also start to hear her purrs of happiness echoing through her throat. It was with that, and a mixture of everything else. Like seeing everyone move about care free with another, no sadness or pain on their faces. No fear, no loss. They were all just experiencing peace. It made him feel so emotional, that he could feel himself start to cry, an action that didn't go unnoticed to his pregnant love. Who turned her head up wards so she could look at him._

 _"_ _What's wrong dear." She asked him with nothing but concern. Her purr becoming silent, while her once happy smile dissapeared into one of worry. Due to seeing her love in the state he was in. Even holding onto his arm tightly. Feeling this, and hearing her concern for him. Po had slightly turned his head to the left and looked down at her. Where he could only give her a happy smile, and shake his head._

 _"_ _Oh, it's nothing kitten. I'm overwhelmed with joy seeing everyone like this. Where's everyone together, and having such a good time. I'm even more happy though that I'm here with you, getting to enjoy all of this with my family." Po stated in in a soft loving tone, placing his right paw gently on the felines stomach. Which he began to rub with affection. A gesture, that brought the smile back to Tigress, along with her purrs._

 _"_ _Same here dumpling, same here." She whispered to him, bringing her head back downwards so she could look at everyone. An action, Po did as well. Wishing in his heart of hearts, he could make all of this a reality. Where his mom had to never give up her life for his. Where Oogway had never passed on to the spirit realm, and instead, had been with them all, every step of the way. Where his friends never had to go through the things, they did, just to prove themselves to the world. Where he would start a family with the love of his life. He knew though, such a world like this could only ever exist in his head. It brought him down knowing that, yet, at the same time. He knew he shouldn't be, he was here in this perfect world where none of that happened. Where everyone he loved, had only experienced the joys and positives of life. Where no one had to say good bye and experience painful loss. He was here in that world, and he was going to enjoy the beauty of it. So, that's what he did. like flying a kite with his mom and dad. Talking to Oogway about his adventures, creating figures for Lei Lei to enjoy and play with. Having fun competitions with the other panda's and his friends. Such as rolling down a hill, or even seeing who could eat the most bowl of dumplings the quickest. All the time with Tigress by his side, it made him want to stay here forever. He knew he couldn't though, and as he walking with his beloved feline through the fields, he could start to hear a loud gong in his ears. A sound only he could hear, and it was a sign for him, that it was time to awaken. To leave this world until he could form it again. So, he looked at his mate with a smile on his face._

 _"_ _Tigress," He gently said to her, holding both of her paws with his._

 _"_ _Yes, my panda?" She questioned with wonder._

 _"_ _I want you to know, that I love you with all my heart. You, and our unborn child. Which is why I want to give a kiss, that I won't ever forget." He stated in a somber tone, feeling like a lump in his throat began to form. Now feeling the weight of having to leave, while at the same time, he began to slowly channel chi into his lips. So, that Tigress wouldn't notice. Or well, it didn't matter if she did, because of all of it was in his head. Even if it was though, he didn't want her to notice and become worried. It would also though, help him get through the coming day._

 _"_ _A kiss you could never forget hu? Well, that sounds quite beautiful my darling love." Tigress lovingly told him, closing her eyes, and forming her lips to be ready for his. When she did this, he gulped, and began to lower his head to hers. His lips now beginning to show signs of chi instilled in them. Ready to burst, and when his lips touched hers. That's exactly what happened, as shockwave of chi had erupted between the two. Shattering the world, he had created. Allowing the darkness to take over once again. It continued to do so, until it had reached Tigress. Her body fading away until Po could no longer feel his lips against hers. Making him open his eyes, to see all but darkness around him. Just like he had, when he entered his subconsciousness._

 _"_ _Guess it's time to head back, before you get an earful from Shifu." He sighed sadly, putting his paws on his forehead. Letting them be engulfed in the chi he channeled towards them. Which soon surrounded his head, and had awakened him back to reality._

 **Back in reality**

As he opened his eyes, now gone from his utopia. He could see that his room was lit up by the rays of a morning sun. Making him turn his head to the right just a little, where he could see an outline of Tigress standing out in front of her room. He also started to hear small foot steps walking towards his room. Knowing it was Shifu, he had got up and began to walk to his door in a slow manor. His mind racing with the world he had just left, and feeling all the sensations it had brought him. Perhaps that's what caused there for a spark to ignite in his heart. A spark, he could feel begin to grow as he looked at the outline of Tigress. Making his mind race when one thought, before he had opened his door to greet the others.

 _"_ _Perhaps one day Tigress. Some of that world, can be a reality. Where you and I, are together. Embracing one another in love. A love, that would allow us to start a family together. After all, no matter how many times I can create my utopia. The one and only thing that I can try and make real, is for us to share a future together._ To _share our hearts forever, as one."_


End file.
